Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 120
Suggestions Igos du Ikana vs. King Mutoh I suggested this a long time ago and it got mostly neutrals. Some people liked the connections, but said it was too one-sided. I agree with that but since its a slow week I'll just put it up again. And also it seems like we have been getting less people voting in the Temple lately, so maybe it won't be as one sided as we think. Who knows. Anyway, they are both the kings of ancient civilizations that have fallen into ruins. They both have appointed strong warriors in their civilization to be their personal guards. Link must deal with the guards first (not always physically) before meeting these two kings. They are both found at the end of a dungeon/mini-dungeon within the ruins of these civilizations where Link has to win a battle to speak with them. Then after the battle, they help Link progress in his journey.--Ingo the great (talk) 20:10, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Works for me.~'RavensMill : : Not the biggest fan, but its alright. Ehh, nevermind. It's interesting. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : : On second thought, this is decent. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : : It's decent, but I personally am not interested. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : : i think i supported this before Meep Meep (talk) 00:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Why not. As you said, it's a slow week. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : : This is okay, but I'm not feeling it much. Low neutral. The 01:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Koume and Kotake vs. Igos' Servants This is my first suggestion, though it is technically taken from Naxios10, who suggested this a couple weeks back. Each pair of antagonists fight Link as a team, and Link defeats each pair with the help of the Mirror Shield. The pairs' bickering serves as comic relief, most notably after their defeats, upon which they turn into ghosts, and shenanigans ensue. Additionally, each pair serves under a king who rules over a relatively barren domain; Koume and Kotake serve Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudo, and Igos' Servants (obviously) serve Igos, the King of Ikana. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I supported the other one, and I think this might be more interesting than that, so... --AuronKaizer ' 14:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Still not interested since the latter is obviously based on the former. It's in no way unique. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehhh... sure, why not. It's not the best, but I feel like this kind of fight as of right now. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : : i change my mind on this. can i do that? Meep Meep (talk) 00:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Sure, there's nothing wrong with changing your mind. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I went from oppose (first glance), to neutral (while beginning to read), to support (after reading). Interesting fight. The 01:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : : If only for the use of the word "shenanigans"...~RavensMill : : sounds good.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 13:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Whenever this was suggested before I didnt like it either. I think it lacks solid connections that werent intended.Rusl 33